That Thing Called Sight
by Leaf of Shining Moss
Summary: "I am like you. I was born, I opened my eyes, I lived, I breathed, I hoped, and I will die. Just like you. So why did you pick on me? Why do I get punished for what I can't control? Why can't you be nice? Do you even know what nice means? I guess life is cruel, and It got me. I can only hope it gets you too." -Cloudkit
1. Kitting of Me

The last of the queen's yell went through the air. It was a cold night, but it was still greenleaf. They had plenty of herbs, prey, and just a little shortage of water. The kitting should go fine, and Mossberry is a great medicine cat. Just a moon or two ago, Mistheart's kitting went fine, and she gave birth to three healthy kittens. Why wouldn't Littlefoot's go well too?

At dawn, the kitting was over. Mossberry stepped out of the den to announce the news while Littlefoot and her mate, Hawkshade, named them.

"Littlefoot gave birth to two beautiful kittens," Mossberry called.

One of the warriors in the crowd called out, "What do they look like? Do they look like the mother or father?"

Littlefoot was a small white queen with amber eyes, a long fluffy tail, and smaller paws. Her mate, on the other paw, was a brown tabby with white speckles. Hawkshade was a huge, muscular tom, and had bright blue eyes.

"The smaller kit is a pure white tom, and the other kit is a brown she-cat with white spots, and a white belly. As you can tell, the tom looks like his mother, and the she-cat looks similar to Hawkshade. Anymore questions, Leafshine?"

"Well, yes. Do they have names?"

Mossberry walked into the nursery and returned a moment later.

"They do now." she announced, "The small, white tom is Cloudkit, and the brown she-cat is Whisperkit."

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but all of these five chapters will be short. **


	2. When will I be older?

"Come on! Open your eyes!" Whisperkit nudged her brother.

"I can't." I muttered. I had been trying to be opening my eyes for a while now, but nothing changed. My sister would keep bothering me about it.

"Try!" I heard some movement, and figured Whisperkit was in front of me. I tried really hard, but still, like always, nothing changed.

"You did it!" Whisperkit cheered.

"I- I did?" I asked shocked. Nothing was different.

"You're just in shock," Whisperkit nudged him, "You have dad's eyes!"

"Yea, I-I must be in shock," I muttered.

Littlefoot padded into the nursery and saw her kit.

"You opened your eyes! I'm so proud of you!" she cheered.

"I guess I did…"

Littlefoot stopped cheering, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"W-well," I sighed, "Nothing changed. I don't get what the whole big deal is…"

"N-no change?" panic edged my mothers voice, "A-are you sure?"

"Y-yes. Why?"

"I'll get Mossberry,"

Littlefoot quickly ran out and returned with Mossberry.

"Okay," Mossberry stood at the entrance to the den, "When your mother says so, tell me where I am."

"O-okay."

I felt something get placed on my nose, and I couldn't smell anything. Then my mother called out to find the medicine cat.

"There." I nodded to where I last heard her.

"Err, no." Mossberry sounded from behind me and I quickly turned around, "Cloudkit? You're blind."

"Blind?" I questioned, "So?"

"You'll understand when you're older."

"O-Okay?" I wasn't happy with the answer.

_When will I be older?_


	3. These Words Haunt Me

I opened my eyes, I think. I had gotten used to being 'blind' although I still didn't know what that meant. I slowly stood up from my nest. It had been three moons. Every single day had a routine.

"Hey, Blindkit," called one of the other kits, Cedarkit.

Whisperkit's voice pierced my ears, "Don't pick on my brother!"

"What are you going to do about it?" another kit, Blizzardkit, questioned, her voice commanding.

"I'm going to...to…" Whisperkit struggled to think of something.

Flamekit sneered, "I don't think you can 'to'."

"Shut up!" I cried out, and left the den. I knew it was before dawn, and nobody was up. I might not be able to 'see' the sky, but the cold wind made it obvious. The guard can't hear or smell me as they are too far away. I had gotten up earlier and earlier, but somehow I could never get up alone.

"What?" Cedarkit and his buddies followed me.

"Excuse me?" I turned around suddenly, "For three moons! Every day! You don't know?"

"Know what?"

I hissed, "Do you know what you are doing every single day and night?"

"Duh."

"Then what?"

Cedarkit's breath was in my face, and I knew he stepped closer, "I am trying to prove a point. You can't be anything. You don't even know what a cloud is, and you're named after one. You can't be a warrior, and I doubt you can even train."

I tried to hold back my fear, but failed.

"Not a warrior..." I was shaking, "Can't train..."

Cedarkit kept going, "I would recommend that you become a medicine cat, but you can't even see the herbs. Do you even know what color of pelt you have? No, you don't. How can you do anything for the clan? You're just in the way."

I heard faint sounds from the other kits.

"Cedarkit! You took it too far!"

"I was saying the truth."

"The truth is you went too far!"

Whisperkit had ran to my side and whispered in my ear, "You can be anything, even without your sight."

"I hope so…" I whispered back.

_Blind_

_See_

_Color_

_Sight_

_These words haunt my mind. What do they mean?_


	4. Dreams In The Wind

I hid behind the nursery in a patch of something or another. I think it's a patch of ferns. Maybe. Anyways, Cedarkit was trying to find me. He had been looking since this morning when he woke up late. Cedarkit had never woken up late, but that wasn't the surprising thing. It was the dream I had last night, and how it frightened me.

* * *

I opened my eyes to wake, but failed to hear the clan sounds. I knew the clan wouldn't be up yet, but I normally heard birds, wind, or even water from a stream. I heard nothing. I sniffed, but couldn't smell anything. Not my mother, Littlefoot, my sister, or even the other kits. Then, I suddenly felt like I had no ground beneath me, but I wasn't floating. I was just suspended there.

I felt like nothing. I didn't know where I was, and couldn't do anything. I was stuck in between time and space. I was nowhere. Yet, I had to be somewhere. I just couldn't tell.

Suddenly I felt the long grass around me. It rustled it the wind, and was louder than Cedarkit. It smelt of mouse, bird, rabbit, and anything else you could expect. I could almost taste the prey. Sadly, I don't think I saw anything. I mean, I would know if I did, right?

_**Hello.**_

Was that a voice? It would seem hard to hear over the wind, but I heard it plain as day. It sounded like a she-cat…

**_Welcome to where the wind blows._**

Where the wind blows? Is that where I am? I guess it's a fitting name.

_**Welcome to the end of time**._

What? End of time?

**_Welcome, but don't stay long._**

Wasn't planning on it.

**_Or soon, you may too, be gone._**

Definitely not planning on it.

**_Don't panic._**

**_I know you, but you don't know me._**

It's kind of hard to _not_ panic. How do you know me?

**_I am of the river._**

Riverclan?

**_No, not the clan._**

Umm, thanks for clarifying.

**_Don't do what I did._**

That is…?

**_It might seem tempting._**

Noted.

**_It might seem best._**

Noted? Then why not-

**_But, it's awful here._**

Thanks? Umm, who are you?

**_ Oh, my name?_**

Yes.

**_Call me Shadekit._**

Then the voice vanished, and I woke up to the dawn air. Later than normal, but I don't talk to cats in my dreams normally. I also don't talk using my mind.

I didn't get up right away. Something was at the back of my mind. I think I did something before waking. I saw something, but I lack the words to say what.

That's when I left and hid. Here I am now.

* * *

**I, Leaf, would like to clarify I few things.**

**1.) I don't own warriors.**

**2.) This will no longer be a small ****project! I'm going for at least fifty chapters. Not five.**

**3.) The reason that Cloudkit wasn't very confused, shocked, or anything or the sort when talking to Shadekit. He is still a kit and doesn't know that big deal. For all he knows, everyone has similar dreams. **

**4.)*Can anyone send me a PM or review on story ideas? I originally had this as five chapters, so I don't have many.**

** -Leaf **


	5. It Must Be Me

"I caught his scent!" I heard Cedarkit call. Then I heard pawsteps coming closer and closer.

"No!" my sister called, but it didn't help. I was done for.

"Come out you coward."

I remained silent because he might have not seen me. Little did I know how wrong I was. I felt my scruff being pulled up tightly and I squealed. He lifted me off the ground and tossed me a bit away. I yelped as I twisted my leg.

"What? Do you think that hurts?" Cedarkit was approaching me again while I was too stunted to move.

"I can show you something to yelp about."

Right as I thought it was over I heard pawsteps coming from the other direction

"What's going on?" shouted a voice I recognized as my mothers.

Cedarkt suddenly changed. He was sobbing.

"C-cloudkit b-bit me, so I-I pushed him away. He came back at me, and I tried to push him away again, but he scratched my side."

What? Are. You. Kidding. Me?

Littlefoot padded up to me, "Is this true?"

"No, I, He." I struggled to make a sentence, but Whisperkit helped.

"Mom! It's not true! Cedarkit attacked first!"

Littlefoot sighed, "I'll talk to Cedarkit's mother. Until then nobody leaves the nursery."

"But-" all of us started.

"Go," Littlefoot ordered and when we paused added, "Now!"

We all quickly ran in fear and went to the nests in the nursery.

"Everyone is here," Whisperkit muttered, "Cedarkit and his buddies are talking."

I tried listening in but they noticed and they hushed their voices. I heard pawstep coming closer to the den, and right then Blizzardkit started crying.

"What is it honey?" I heard Mistheart run up to her daughter, "What's wrong?"

"W-whisperkit p-put a th-thorn in my nest!"

The queens and I gasped. Those liars!

"Is that true?" I heard my mother ask.

"No!" My sister and I shouted.

"Yes it is!" Flamekit, Blizzardkit, and Cedarkit yelled back.

Mistheart and Littlefoot muttered quietly before Mistheart announced, "Thats three against two, and it looks true enough."

"What!" I yelled, but was ignored.

Littlefoot sighed, "You two will be punished. No leaving the nursery unless a warrior says so."

I was in shock.

"For H-how long?" Whisperkit asked.

"Until I say." Littlefoot said and left the den.

"Their lying." I muttered after a bit, but I knew the queens were gone.

"Are you sure?" Cedarkit sneered, "You can't even see that they're gone."

I turned to the voice, "I can still tell when you lie."

"Can you tell when I turn around?" he sneered back.

"Why would I need to?"

With that I sat down as the other kits left the den.

_Why me?_

_What did I do?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

_I must have._

_What did Whisperkit do?_

_Is it her helping me?_

_Is that a crime?_

_It must be._

_Sorry._

* * *

I woke up in a place that felt, well, wet. It smelled of something I didn't know. It tasted like water. That wasn't weird. Weird was the sound.

It sounded loud, and like thousands of tree's falling. The sound itself seemed to push me forward.

"Hello Cloudkit,"

"Sh-shadekit?" I asked while holding on to the soft ground, so I wouldn't get swept away.

"Yes, that is me." I heard her voice in the distance, "Sorry we had to meet here."

I struggled to hold on, "That's fine, but why?"

"To tell you."

"Tell me what?"

I heard a soft sigh, "Listen."

At first I was confused, but then I heard the sweet soft sound.

_The dead are falling_

_All around you_

_The dead are leaving_

_Their homes too_

_Three were there_

_But two died_

_One tried again_

_Will they survive?_

I gasped, "What was that?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't a prophecy."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Don't tell anyone."

With that everything was gone.

* * *

**So, someone gave me a really good idea, but I will change it a bit. I am still accepting ideas. Maybe things Cedarkit could do. Anyways, I will introduce some other characters in the next chapter.**


	6. Finally Free

**Back! That's all I'm gonna say!**

"I can't wait!"

"I know right!"

"I wonder who my mentor will be…"

It was the big day. The one I had been waiting for since birth. The apprentice ceremony. Finally the den to ourselves.

It was a nice chilly day, and still early enough for the dew to be on the grass. I guessed that Palestar wanted to do the ceremony early. Earlier the better.

"Why are you so exited?" I heard Littlefoot ask, "It's not even your ceremony."

I shuffled my paws, "I'm just excited for the other kits," I lied.

"Yeah," Whisperkit muttered somewhere to my left.

I heard my mother sigh, "It's about to start."

We slipped outside the den and sat down. I couldn't 'see' them, but it was still great.

"Soon I'll be training!" I heard Flamekit whisper to his littermates.

"Yeah, and then I can really show them…" Cedarkit whispered back.

"Why don't we leave them alone now?" Blizzardkit hissed.

"None of your business!"

I sighed, silently thanking Blizzardkit for trying. I heard the clan go silent, so I figured Palestar had left her den, and was standing on the Highledge.

"Cats of Thunderclan!" she called, "Today is a very special day. The day we welcome three new apprentices!"

The clan cheered. It was a special day, as it was also the half-moon. Another reason to do the ceremony early.

"Cedarkit, Flamekit, and Blizzardkit, step forward."

They must have, for she continued, "Cedarkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cedarpaw. Your mentor will be Stormsong. I hope Stormsong will pass down all she knows on to you."

I almost let out an audible sigh when Littlefoot slapped her tail into me.

"Don't even think about it." she hissed.

Stormsong was apparently a grey tabby she with a white belly and paws. She earned her name for her, ability to think inside of the box, and talk behind others backs. Okay, so maybe that was over the top, but still.

"Flamekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw. Your mentor will be Mistflower. I hope Mistflower will pass down all she knows on to you."

Mistflower was nice. She would often tell me and Whisperkit about gatherings or battles. Whisperkit told me she was a silver tabby, but I didn't know what she meant. Mistflower might be able to calm Flamekit.

"Blizzardkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blizzardpaw. Your mentor will be Hawkshade. I hope Hawkshade will pass down all she knows on to you."

I knew Hawkshade. He was our father, but Littlefoot and him weren't very close anymore. He could be rough, but also very caring and loyal.

"Cedarpaw! Flamepaw! Blizzardpaw!"

**Short chapter. Next chapter will be a half-moon later, and then Whisperkit and Cloudkit become paws. Sorry for the delay!**


End file.
